


B级片

by halfpoint



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, ntr
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpoint/pseuds/halfpoint
Summary: 被冷落的人妻老男人偷偷养触手怪的故事。恐怖蛇情ntr庸俗文学。
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

厨房水池里的垃圾处理器好像堵了。  
  
正在做饭的老男人再次按下了开关，机器再度传来了徒劳的轰鸣声。他关掉机器，带上橡胶手套去掏，摸到一团柔软粘质的东西堵在下水道，触感好像刚刚开始酸败的肉块，十分可憎。但是他不记得自己把肉块直接丢进去过，难道是他丈夫扔的？  
  
老男人和丈夫已经结婚七年了，他们的婚姻始于一次交易的联姻。对于逃避债务和失败的感情而独自来到异国他乡的人来说，结婚是在这片陌生的土壤上扎下根系最便捷的途径。况且他和丈夫并不是毫无感情基础。他们曾经是高中同学，也曾经有过一段似是而非的朦胧爱情，最后以丈夫发现自己是直男而和平的结束了关系。  
  
在婚姻的开始的时候丈夫还算是客气，但只有在他刮干净胡子、戴着假发、穿着女装的时候才肯跟他上床。老男人不喜欢这样，但是他有需求，尽管这种需求让他非常难以启齿。后来呢？他年纪大了，丈夫也越来越嫌弃他，只有在找不到女人或者喝醉酒的时候才肯和他上床。他们并没有离婚。老男人的家务做得不错，丈夫需要一个不麻烦的免费保姆，也需要一个减免税务的由头。而老男人年纪大了，语言不怎么好，难以找到工作。房子在丈夫的名下，离了婚他又能去哪儿呢？  
  
老男人注视着水池中心那个黑漆漆的洞发呆。或许他应该告诉丈夫，让他打电话去请水管工，但他知道丈夫肯定不会放在心上。丈夫很少回来住，而老男人挺喜欢这个房子，他每天大部分时间都待在家里，做饭、运动、或者看几个电影。要是厨房的下水道堵了，接下来的日子会很不好过。老男人对着说明书检查了半天，发现垃圾处理器可能已经老化坏掉了。还是明天想办法请人修修吧！  
  
第二天的时候，水池竟然奇迹般的自己通了。当他打开开关，垃圾处理器的马达发出很空虚、疲惫的轰鸣声，但是水却漏下去了。老男人也就没有再去请水管工。接下来的日子里，老男人还是一如既往的把碎果皮、动物内脏、吃过的骨头，坏掉的菜冲进水池里，按下开关，看着黑漆漆的洞把垃圾吞掉。明明早就坏掉了的机器竟然还能正常搅碎垃圾正常通水，真是有点匪夷所思。那些杂碎和渣滓去了哪里呢？  
  
碗池的中心的下水道是一个黑漆漆的洞，像是怪兽张开的嘴，无差别地吞吃一切。长时间盯着看的话，会令人感到毛骨悚然，仿佛那小小的深渊里蛰伏着什么东西回望着你一样。  
  
老男人没有再试着把手伸进去。老男人早就对生活失去了好奇心和探索欲，他并不关心是什么帮他疏通了下水道，就像他从来不问丈夫每天晚上在哪里过夜一样。半夜的时候老男人独自在家，经常会听到厨房里传来窸窣响动。那一阵公寓里闹老鼠，他买了粘鼠板和耳塞，也没有考虑太多。  
  
有一天，丈夫带了重要的客人来家里，叫老男人做一桌好饭。一个贤惠的妻子，一顿家常便饭是展现亲和力和发展人脉的绝好方式。老男人知道这次家宴的重要性，也好好准备了：醋拌小八爪，红烧大蹄膀，土豆脊骨汤，清炒枸杞叶，上汤菌菇。老男人有条不紊地忙碌着，四个炉火上烹饪着不同的菜，咕嘟咕嘟的香气充满了房间。然而在咕嘟咕嘟的沸腾声中似乎夹杂着咔哒咔哒的声响，经过一阵检查，他发现那阵声响来自水池下面的橱柜。于是，忙到飞起的老男人没有太多思考的打开了柜门。  
  
一瞬间而已——为了维系摇摇欲坠的“正常生活”，他用无知和漠不关心构建的脆弱屏障一瞬间全部粉碎了。他听见自己发出一声变了调的压抑惨叫。有一大滩粘质湿滑的东西填满了整个橱柜，像是一大堆没有骨头的、半分解的尸块，堆满了狭小的空间。  
  
是霉菌吗？是不是坏掉的肉或者海鲜呢？老男人用力眨了眨眼睛，从可怜的知识里拼命试图找到答案。  
  
不……他总感觉那团东西是活的，像是某种无脊椎的软体动物安静地发出一波波生命的勃动，而且正在鼓胀着想要进食。更令他毛骨悚然的是，那团活物好像在盯着他。那团黑乎乎的、像是尾巴纠缠在一起的蛇堆一样的东西，表面反射着诡异的环形的光，像是一只只不停眨着眼睛。  
  
不……不可能。他甩甩头，把幻觉赶出脑海。  
  
一定是他太懒了，厨房脏了都不知道。等客人走了，只要那全能清洁剂消一遍毒就可以了。  
  
一定是的。

  
  
客厅传来丈夫的催促声，埋怨他上菜慢。老男人在围裙上蹭了蹭手，连忙马不停蹄的端菜上桌。不管怎么说，先送走客人再说吧！  
  
然而当他回来的时候准备端下一道菜的时候，发现锅子里的红烧蹄髈没有了。  
  
那么一大块肉呢？  
  
老男人呆愣在原地。他听到有什么移动的声音。那种感觉就好像他正站在远古地球之上，时间从他身边百万年为单位飞速逝去，而那个东西像是一条蛰伏在厨房里的冰川，恢弘地缓缓流动。  
  
他吓得动不了。  
  
橱柜里的东西已经不见了。干干净净的，仿佛什么也没有出现过。  
  
有什么东西落在了他的脚背上。炉子下面的锅架下面，流出来一些黑色黏胶一样的东西。摆放的锅子背后，还有一些轻微的沙沙声。

“你在做什么呢？”  
  
丈夫责备地声音在厨房外响起。因为去的时间太长了，他过来看看老男人在做什么。  
  
“肉怎么还没端上来？”  
  
老男人回过神来窘迫地看着他，支支吾吾的说不出一句完整的话来。

“没、没有了。”他说。他有一种奇怪的感觉，什么东西在抓着他的脚腕。  
  
一定是、脏东西。  
  
等下应该清扫了，他这么说服自己。用万能清洗剂。  
  
“你说什么没有了？”  
  
丈夫还在咄咄逼人的质问他，老男人感到什么东西慢慢爬上他的小腿。湿冷的，粘稠的，柔软的。他感觉自己站在即将沉没的泰坦尼克号上，海水渐渐漫上来，直至灌入口鼻、淹没五脏六腑，而眼前这个他叫做丈夫的男人却听不到他的呼救。

老男人头晕目眩，耳畔轰鸣，仿佛高空之上万人齐奏的管乐浩大的回响。  
  
丈夫还在不断问：“肉在哪里？肉在哪里？”  
  
肉呢？  
  
肉呢？  
  
肉呢？  
  
…………

………

…… 

  
我给吃了。  
  
老男人喃喃说：“我给吃了。”  
  
很好吃。  
  
“很好吃。”  
  
“丢人现眼的家伙！”丈夫勃然大怒。“啪！”脸上火辣辣的一阵剧痛，老男人踉跄着摔倒在地上。如同奏乐一般的轰鸣声发出狂欢，接下来丈夫那些狂怒的骂声和讽刺他都听不清楚了。老男人坐在厨房冰冷的地砖上迷迷糊糊地想，真是太丢人了，不如死了算了。

  
  
老男人清醒过来的时候，天已经黑了。屋子里静悄悄的，家宴已经结束了。丈夫和客人们好像也已经离开了。  
  
刚刚居然就这么在厨房的地上睡着了吗？  
  
老男人疲惫地挠挠头。他看看表——只过去三小时而已。厨房里的锅子都已经空了，客厅的餐桌上摆着一堆脏盘子，连一点残羹剩菜都不剩。洗手池下的橱柜里空空的，什么也没有。  
  
是幻觉吗？  
  
老男人逃避现实的本能令他不去思考这些。他太累了，又累又饿。忙碌了一整天他还什么也没有吃。老男人决定先放点热水泡个澡，在想办法搞点吃的。

一个好的热水澡总是能让人放松。温暖的热水包裹住他的身体，老男人感觉昏昏沉沉的，忍不住眯了一会儿。  
  
再次醒来的时候，胸口沉甸甸的，像是压着什么重物一样喘不过气。老男人张开眼睛，眼前的景象将他悉心为自己编织的谎言像是纸片一样撕碎了——

一浴缸的水都变成了黑色。那种黑色绝非是世间任何染料可以染成的，而是浓稠的、有着沉重质感的黑，像是石油，像是沥青一样反射着诡异的彩色光泽。一个触手可及的噩梦。  
  
像任何一个正常人一样，老男人吓得放声大叫。属于人类意识中最原初的恐惧让他几乎本能的弹跳起来，一边拼命挣扎着想要逃出浴缸，却一次次的无力地滑到倒在浴缸里。很快，他惊恐地发现有一个可怕的事实：  
  
原来水本身并不是黑色，是有什么有黏腻滑溜、仿佛没有形体的黑色庞然大物蛰伏在水里，把水也变成黑色了。

……   
  
一定是噩梦吧！  
  
或者是丈夫惩罚的恶作剧吧！  
  
他的大脑为了保护他陷入彻底的精神错乱喃喃低语，徒劳地对抗现实邪恶嘲讽的大笑。那可怖又可憎的东西沉甸甸的压在他身上，老男人哭着想把它从身上推出去，可是全身像是抽干了一样一点力气都没有。这时候更可怕的事发生了：那邪恶的、绵延在水中的黑色，并非是单纯的某种半固态的污染物，老男人很快感觉到水中有什么力量在翻涌着，蔓延着源自古老自然力量，像是延续了数亿年之久的海浪和潮汐。柔软、滑腻的什么东西，试探着钻入了他的臀缝之间，顶进了他的屁股里！

那东西像是果冻或者凝胶一样的质地，钻进他的体内却变得硬起来。软而韧，如同海洋生物的触肢，很快就填满了他的甬道，像是一只手毛骨悚然地抚摸着他的内脏。老男人疯狂的试图爬起来，可又被压着摔回水里。他大哭着，不断发出一声声恐惧高亢的尖叫，手指紧紧抓住浴缸边缘，两条腿探出浴缸外高高抬起胡乱的踢蹬。水汽朦胧的灯光闪烁着，把他的皮肤照得惨白，像是手术台上张开双腿的产妇，又或者是摆在千万年古老祭坛上的贡品。  
  
他昏死过去。


	2. Chapter 2

  
再次醒来的时候，水已经凉了。  
  
老男人闭着眼睛，一动不动地躺在水里很久。他试探的拨弄一下水，水里似乎什么都没有。包裹住他、压迫他呼吸的存在，似乎已经离开了。老男人极不情愿地、小心翼翼的睁开眼睛，却再次吃惊地小小叫出声来——  
  
不是黑色的水。  
  
——是白色的。  
  
浴缸里水，完全变成了牛奶一样的白色，还若隐若现地散发出一种奇异的味道，类似于海洋的腥味和草药的汁液混合起来的味道。老男人确定自己从来没有买过类似的洗浴用品。

他把水放掉，麻木地注视着这些白色的水顺畅的流入了下水道。然后他重新冲了一个热水澡，拖着疲累酸软的身体爬出了浴室，叫了一个披萨的外卖。等外卖的时间里他看着手机发了一会儿呆，犹豫了很久，终于鼓起勇气给丈夫打了电话。

电话过了很久才接通，背景音觥筹交错，十分吵闹，听起来像是在喧闹的KTV包厢里。

“干啥？”他的丈夫不耐烦地吼道。

“你能来陪陪我吗？”老男人说。  
  
“为什么？”

老男人挂了电话。七年了，他已经过于了解那个男人的性格。当他根本没有在听他讲话的时候，再多的解释也不过是自取其辱。或许他们是应该找个时间好好谈谈。老男人的心中泛起一阵酸涩，不过那又有什么用呢？他老了，已经没有撒娇任性的资本。如果真的坦诚地说出自己看到的一切，八成会被当成一个精神病患者，也许早就对他厌倦的丈夫就会借口离婚。

离婚——

老男人望向了黑漆漆的窗外，忍不住打了个寒噤。

他们所住的区域并不安全，老男人这些年来从来不敢天黑的时候出门。街上可能会有帮派火拼，有毒品交易，有流氓、人贩子、皮条客，他的老公总是对他讲，这些人最喜欢语言说得不怎么利索、不敢惹是生非的外国人，你这么单纯一定会被他们撕碎的。不过老男人性格内向，也从来不喜欢外出，只在家附近的公园和超市活动。一直以来，他的家像一个温柔坚固的小茧一样保护着他，可如今茧壳被磨破了一个不安定的洞口，而他还没有做好逃出去的准备。  
  


  
晚上，老男人紧紧抱着被子孤独地睡了。半梦半醒之间他似乎听到卧室门外传来窸窣地响动，像是丈夫终于回来了。老男人心头一热，觉得丈夫对他还有些夫妻情谊，有些感动。卧室的门开了，他的丈夫似乎在床边注视着他，然后抓着他的脚踝从被窝里拖出来，轻轻抚摸着他的小腿。

老男人心动不已，胯间很快就兴奋得一跳一跳。他的丈夫要艹他了。丈夫那根很大，功夫也不错。恬不知耻的讲，这也是老男人当初为他着迷的原因之一。他是个需求旺盛的男人，可遗憾的是他丈夫很少有心情满足他，也不喜欢他买的一些玩具。虽然他们上床的次数屈指可数，但是每次都很值得回味，足以成为帮助老男人度过无数孤枕难眠的长夜的幻想。

卧室的灯没有被打开。老男人并没有觉得奇怪，他们的夫妻生活一般都在昏暗的环境里完成，因为丈夫不想看清楚他的脸。

现在他的双腿已经被大大的分开，松松垮垮的棉睡裤被撤了下来，那根他梦寐以求的粗大阴茎滴着黏哒哒的润滑液正在臀缝间磨蹭。老男人讨好地尽量掰开屁股，让小洞尽量张开，好让丈夫进入得更顺利些。那根家伙找准了地方，便毫不客气地顶了进去。

“啊——”

屁股里面被完全撑开，酸胀饱满的感觉让他发出一声悠长餍足的呻吟。真大啊！虽然不是非常硬挺，但是质感好像是以前被丈夫丢掉的、他最喜欢的那个硅胶玩具。不过他玩玩具的时候都是自己狠狠动腰，一会儿就累了，丈夫的阴茎却非常有力，像是孩子的拳头一样一下一下击打他的肚子里面，把他搅和得乱七八糟。老男人爽得眼冒金星，捂着嘴巴哼哼唧唧地叫着老公——丈夫从来不喜欢他过于放浪——一边偷偷摸着自己的胸乳。很快胸也被照顾到了，两个乳头被含进了湿润的口腔里，灵活的舌头卷住肉粒一下下舔，两个乳头此起彼伏地吮吸。  
  
他是怎么做到同时吮吸两边的呢？老男人恍惚地想。但是过于强烈的快感让他在意不了太多，很快就顾不上丈夫的反感大声浪叫呻吟起来。而丈夫今天难得的格外兴奋，甚至忍不住吻了他——他们上一次接吻还是前年丈夫公司的圣诞聚会的时候，两人不小心同时站在了槲寄生下。老男人如饥似渴地吮咂着丈夫的舌头，品尝着着前后都被填满的充实快乐。他的腰弓起来，两瓣饱满的臀肉猛地收缩，穴口环状的肌肉紧紧箍住那根又粗又有力的阴茎。老男人胡乱喊着“不要离开我！”“好爽”“用力干我”之类的话，很快感觉到液体一股一股有力地喷射在他体内深处，也彻底浇灌、滋润了他饥渴的心。他自己的性器摆在小腹上，他甚至没有功夫去碰它，便自行颤抖着吐出了精液。

高潮过后的老男人躺在床上休息了片刻。丈夫出乎意料的没有马上离开。虽然他什么也没有说，只是静静地注视着他，这份沉默的守护也足以让老男人感到安心和感动。

“我很害怕……”他喃喃地说。黑暗中他看不清丈夫的脸，只能朦胧模糊地看到一个黑色的轮廓卧在他身边。他把身子蜷缩起来蹭过去，脸埋入丈夫怀里昏昏欲睡。那是一小片缺失了光的黑暗，比黑暗更黑，令他感到安心。  
  
空气中弥漫着奇异的味道。那味道闻起来有一种怪异的熟悉感，老男人却怎么也记不起来在哪里闻到过。直到再次跌入梦乡之前，他才终于想起来——

闻起来有点像白色的水。


	3. Chapter 3

接下来的一个多星期，老男人几乎每晚都沉浸在这样激烈的情事之中。他的丈夫仍然很忙，每次似乎只会在他睡得半梦半醒的深夜造访，又在他起床之前匆匆离开。有几次他为了等待丈夫回来熬到很晚，丈夫却没有回来。午夜的性爱像是一个神秘而幸福的春梦，每天早上起来老男人清洗被弄脏的床单，感到前所未有的幸福和满足。

周日的时候，丈夫终于在白天的时候回家吃饭了。老男人早早做了一桌好菜等着，听见玄关传来熟悉的响动，老男人连忙去迎接，一看见他就忍不住露出笑容，像是恋爱中的男高中生一样想要上前拥抱对方。丈夫只是很奇怪地看了他一眼，老男人伸出来的双臂便僵在了原地。

“这么高兴？你是不是跟谁偷情去了？”他随口说。

“我没有！”老男人委屈地叫到。

“也是，谁会看上你呢。”他的丈夫哈哈笑着，坐在餐桌前，叉起了盘子中的煎蛋。

老男人心里不是滋味。明明昨天晚上那么亲密的缠绵，今天却仍然这么冷淡。

不过丈夫和他上床的时候从来没有对他说过话，也没有好好爱抚过他，也许做的时候心里想着别人吧。

“请……不要这么说了。”老男人有点丧气。

“开个玩笑而已。都这么大的人了。”丈夫不以为然。他的眼睛仍然盯着手机，一边夹下一块鸡腿肉。

那顿饭老男人吃得没什么心情，戳着盘子里的食物发呆。丈夫吃完饭，碗一推嘴一抹，去卧室收拾了一包换洗衣服准备离开了。

“你今晚还回来住吗？”老男人问他。

“不了。”丈夫含糊不清地应付着，“不是说了吗，我这两个星期都很忙，没法回家。”

丈夫离开之后，老男人一整天都有些心不在焉，思考着丈夫的话。他不是那种脑子很灵光的人，当他的生活还算过得去的时候，就会对那些可能会打破他生活平稳、使他陷入不安定的信息充耳不闻，这像是一种自我催眠一样的本能的保护机制。就像前些天他在橱柜里看见的可怕怪物一样，在用万用清洗剂彻底清洁了橱柜之后他再也没见过那东西，也就自然的把它抛在脑后了。

有人会把他这种人比作胆小懦弱草食动物，不过这种比喻并不准确。如果他有一只兔子十分之一的机警，三小时前他就已经吓得拔腿就跑了。如果他有一只羚羊二分之一的决断，说不定还会头也不回的买机票回家，永永远远离开这个邪恶恐怖的是非之地。

但是老男人没有逃跑的勇气，也没有逃跑的能力。最终他得出结论：丈夫的意思是今天晚上不会回来了，而且不算上个星期、而是从今天开始接下来的两个星期他不会回来。丈夫今天对他的态度让他有点难受，但好在最近也不是每天见到他，所以一包薯片、一个电影就让他完全抛在脑后了。

老男人把剩菜都倒进了水池里搅碎冲走，洗过澡之后回想着这几天的春梦美美地冲了一发，迷迷糊糊的睡了。

半夜里，他的丈夫又来了。

一感觉到脚踝上轻柔的抚触，老男人习惯的张开了双腿，方便丈夫进一步的动作。或许是白天睡得太多了，老男人这回意外地容易清醒。他记得丈夫说过晚上不回家的话，有些奇怪的睁开眼睛，看到了难以用语言形容的恐怖场景。

丈夫……融化了。

不，不是他的丈夫——或许从来就不是他的丈夫——是那个几天前他在厨房水池下的橱柜看到的可怕生物。那东西并不是污垢、也绝非是某种菌类，而是某种拥有智慧的、超出所有人类认知的古老生命体。

那附在他身上的黏质潮湿的黑色怪物，如同涌动着疯狂与诡异的粘稠的大河在他身上流淌，又像是一条吞噬一切的巨大的舌头将他整个的舔舐品尝。在他胸前淫荡的吮吸并不是舌头，而是触手上的两个纽扣大的赤红色吸盘，将他的乳头狠狠嘬起、拉长，再松开。吸盘中间的小孔像是切断的植物一样吐出粘稠的汁液，拉着长长的细丝挂在乳头上。至于正在他股间磨蹭的也并不是什么男人的阴茎，而是一根粗壮的、如同海洋软体动物韧性怪异触手。那根骇人的触手的前端和男性生殖器令人不适地相似，一样有圆滑的头部、冠状沟，甚至表面还分布着一些可憎的凸起。

这样的景象足以让任何一个神志正常的人发疯。老男人发出变了调的凄厉喊叫声，他的嘴巴一张开，另一只触手就像是黑色的岩浆一样灌满了他的嘴巴，塞住了他的呼救。巨大的轰鸣声在他的耳边回响，他的眼前出现阵阵白光，脚背绷起，双腿无助地在空中踢蹬。短暂的窒息过后，他感到似乎有些怪异的液体流进了他的喉咙，让他被迫一口口咕咚咕咚地咽下去。他这才惊恐万状地意识到，一直以来那奇异的味道，那白色的水正是这可怕怪物的精液。

射精过后的怪物片刻的放松，发了疯的老男人趁机用力甩拖那些触手，没命地冲出门。

他穿着睡衣逃到了大街上没命地狂奔。一盏盏年久失修的昏黄街灯忽暗忽明，细细的蚊蝇在灯光下狂乱地飞舞。南部小镇干燥的热风将他整个包裹起来，没跑几个街区他就满头大汗、气喘吁吁。街道暗处的流浪汉们不怀好意地看着他，向他吹口哨。平时的话老男人准会吓得扭过头去，可如今绝望的老男人竟然径直向他们走去。

“帮帮我，请帮帮我……”

可那些人却连连后退着散开了，仿佛他是一个罪犯或者瘾君子。老男人没有带手机，没有办法联系丈夫或者报警，睡裤的兜里只剩下20块钱。现实生活并不想是电影与小说，没有天降英雄来救他，甚至连好心的路人也没有。

他在街道上徘徊了一阵，任何一个黑色的影子，水坑里的青蛙，或者是失眠的松鼠掠过树丛的声响都会让他吓得跳起来。他只是在长椅上坐了一会儿，很快就有一个面向凶狠的流浪汉走过来告诉他，这是他睡觉的地方，请快点离开。老男人终于绝望地意识到，没有人能够帮他，自己根本无处可逃。  


他拿着20块钱，去加油站的便利店买了一把刀和一小瓶酒，并用剩下的零钱随便买了点零食。走出了店门之后，他喝光了大半瓶酒。热风吹着他乱糟糟的头发，他迈着悲壮而沉重的步伐一步步向家的方向走去。

这是他一生中最勇敢的时刻，也是最愚蠢的时刻之一。软弱的人类喝了酒之后，就会得到一些自不量力的胆子，产生一些自己可以保护什么的错觉。可是面对非自然的力量和古老的生物，人类连同归于尽的资格都没有。

“我不怕你！”他摇摇晃晃进了门，冲着他的敌人宣战。

“这是我的家，给我滚出去！！”

“来啊！！”

那怪物哪儿也没去，就待在他的卧室里等他。老男人大吼大叫着用刀子疯狂地砍向它，那粘腻软滑的东西突然变得刚硬无比，像是砍在了岩石上，甚至冒出了火花。老男人被震得虎口发麻，见没有什么效果，他又将剩下的半瓶酒泼了过去。酒精让那怪物不快地蠕动起来，像是在水塘里丢下一颗石子。可也没有收到什么实际的伤害。

老男人后退几步，恐惧和本能让他转身就跑。那怪物并没有急于拦住他，而是迫不及待地把睡裤从后面撕开了，从裤子的破口处争先恐后地涌进去包裹住他的屁股。触肢们的分工快速明确，几根细小的触手将他的两瓣屁股掰开，方便那根前端仿佛男性生殖器的粗壮触肢挤进他的洞里。

“啊！！！”

老男人发出绝望悲惨的哀鸣。一插进温暖紧致的地方，那怪物好像非常满意地放松下来。老男人睡裤的破洞延伸出一整根粗壮的触手，连着地上一大滩巨大的黑色怪物，像是拖着一根巨大的、黑色的尾巴。他夹着那根东西拖着地上的怪物艰难地走了几步，就踉跄地跌到在了地上。  
  
触手快速地进出着，老男人跪爬在地上一声声大叫。更多的触手缠绕上来，将他的大腿紧紧捆绑在一起，另一根没能钻进他屁股的生殖触手挤进了他大腿之间的缝隙，和他屁股里的那根轮流快速抽插，他的腿根很快被磨得发红。

“啾、啾~”吸盘也开始响亮地吮吸他的乳头。  
  
那个怪物这回动作非常粗鲁，毫无疑问是不太开心。但这种不开心和老男人试图反抗和逃跑没有关系，只是因为它还没有好好的在他屁股里射精。

那个时刻很快就来了。因为被触手缠住了屁股和大腿，老男人这回夹得非常紧，一滴都没有流出来。很快就感觉小腹里被灌满了，沉甸甸地坠胀感让他再次浮现一丝恐惧。

会死吗？接下来会分泌消化液把我消化掉吗？

酒精麻木了他的神经，他再次昏了过去。

第二天早上，老男人全身酸痛地在一大摊精液中醒来。

地毯完全脏了，他的下半身黏糊糊地一片狼藉。可他还活着，全须全尾，也没有受伤。只是那只怪物也没走。

身边传来塑料袋沙拉沙拉地响声，那带给他无限恐怖与绝望、给与他快感和折磨的触手，正在摆弄着一小袋便利店买的巧克力球。

它打不开。


	4. Chapter 4

老男人一动不动地躺在地板上。

风从窗户的缝隙吹拂着窗帘，仿佛名为“白昼”的庞然大物一起一伏的呼吸。他听见外面传来阵阵叽叽喳喳的鸟鸣，一道狭窄而亮的阳光照射在摆放在床头柜的相片上。那是老男人和丈夫的结婚照，当初是为了应付移民局的调查而摆上去的，如今已经落了厚厚的一层灰。

老男人还记得他亲手把相片裱起来、放在床头柜上时的心情——就像是一颗石头落了地一样。那时候他想，像他这样相貌平平还是恶心的同性恋，这辈子应该不可能找到合适的伴侣了，不如就这么安定下来找个搭伙过日子的算了吧。

那时候他还年轻，当丈夫喝醉了的时候还经常让他穿上裙子、戴上假发，拥着他低喃着甜言蜜语把他抱上床。后来他年纪大了，脂粉也遮不住眼角的皱纹，丈夫理所当然地对他不闻不问，到后来甚至时不时的公然带情人回家过夜。这些老男人都毫无怨言，默默地忍了。他对自己、对丈夫从来就没有过什么期望。只是老男人本以为这么多年了，丈夫对他没有爱情也有几分亲情，可是丈夫却越来越像一个陌生人。他甚至变得有些害怕丈夫，害怕他越来越刻薄的指责和越来越嫌弃的目光，不敢与他对视、不敢反抗他，怕被赶出门去。

沙拉，沙拉。

那个怪物仍然在摆弄那袋小小的巧克力球。它看起来明目张胆且毫无防备，似乎完全不在乎老男人是否逃走、是否有能力造成伤害，仿佛寄生于他疯狂思想之中一个幻梦。老男人暗中握紧了手中手机，在打电话给丈夫和直接报警中反复纠结。

就算告诉丈夫也不会当回事的。但如果报警的话，一定会把我当成疯子吧！

……我疯了吗？

我看到的一切，是不是真实的呢？

老男人犹疑不决地、试探性地伸出手想要验证。那涌动的黑色河流有着软体动物一般冰冷粘稠的枝干，在他碰触的一瞬间凝固了。老男人心下咯噔一声，正打算抽回手，突然感觉手里多了什么东西。

一袋巧克力球被塞进了他手里。

老男人犹豫着，顺手打开了巧克力球的袋子。无数纤细的触肢立刻涌进了袋子里，立刻将里面的巧克力球席卷一空。

好吃。

“好吃……？”老男人迟疑着重复。

怪物心满意足地游动着离开了卧室。然后它消失了，就像从未出现过一样。

解释的言辞已经打了很多遍草稿，老男人最终也没有报成警。

他为自己找了很多借口，比方说那东西会躲藏起来不会让人发现报警也没用，或者警察根本不会相信他，也不会为这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事出警等等。这么说服着自己放弃了这个念头。

不过重要的是，那个毛骨悚然的室友，看起来并不想伤害他。

虽然理智在尖叫着，揣测那种怪物的动机是很荒谬的事，可是他的人生如今又有什么好失去的呢。

今天丈夫也没有回来。老男人难得地为自己好好做了一桌饭，都是他自己爱吃的菜。以前他总是觉得浪费，自己一个人的时候就随便凑合着煮点面条做点炒饭之类的，可如今他不用担心这桌饭吃不完。

晚上老男人躺在床上翻来覆去仍然毫无睡意，一闭眼杂乱的幻觉和记忆伴随耳畔的轰鸣声回荡在脑海。身体传来躁动不安的热度令他无法入睡，于是他去冰箱里找了根粗短的黄瓜——丈夫总是扔掉他的玩具，没什么多余零花钱的老男人只好选择一些蔬果来安慰自己。

他用嘴唇包裹住黄瓜舔舐着，然后响亮地亲吻一下，假装捧着的是丈夫的阴茎。然后在黄瓜上涂了一些润滑油，慢慢将黄瓜推进小洞里。火热的嫩肉立刻如饥似渴地紧紧含住了冰凉的黄瓜。老男人握住黄瓜柄慢慢抽送着，一边用另一只手抚慰自己慢慢苏醒的性器。

不够，乳头想要被吮吸……最好两边的都要。老男人闭着眼睛皱着眉，努力回想着最香艳的春梦，一边将黄瓜噗呲噗呲地大抽大送着，却全身大汗淋漓也得不到解脱。

门外传来一阵窸窣的响动。老男人迅速停下手上的动作，全身的神经立刻绷紧了。紧接着，门吱呀一声打开了一条缝，一条黑色的触手探了进来。

老男人发出一声惊叫，立刻像是被蛇逮到的兔子一样全身僵直着动弹不得了。

这回他的意识和神志完全清醒，可是夜夜伪装成他丈夫的怪物并没有想要收敛的意思。他瞪着眼睛注视着怪物大摇大摆地进了屋，像往常一样用触肢轻柔地缠绕上他的脚踝，顺着他的小腿抚摸着，然后卷住他的腿向两边分开。

含着粗壮黄瓜的小洞过于紧张，一伸一缩地已经把黄瓜柄都吞了进去，再次紧紧地闭合起来。怪物显然注意到了这种情况并不适合直接插入。于是再一次，那黑色涌动的河流覆盖住了他。  
  
沙沙，沙沙。

敏感的肠壁传来轻微的震动，老男人全身僵硬，像是产妇一样双脚大张，紧张得大腿肌肉都在发抖。虽然无法看见，他能清晰地感觉到屁股被分开，那个怪物正把黄瓜从他的后穴中一点一点吸出来，叼着吃掉了。摆脱了黄瓜的小洞刚刚战战兢兢地合拢，粗壮饱满的触肢立刻顶了进去。老男人发出一声濒死一般拖着长腔的喊叫，全身剧烈地哆嗦着，快感令他缩起了脚趾。

他闭上了眼睛，放弃了一切抵抗。

接下来的几天像是一连串荒谬疯狂的幻梦、如果仔细描述下来，只会当成一个精神分裂症患者梦境最深处的呓语

这个怪物——虽然不知道到底是什么——似乎只有进食、做爱和休息三种模式。自从老男人发现了它的存在，它对老男人的需求更加明目张胆起来。它就像是一个聪明的自慰器，一条杂食的狗。自从选择了彻底的堕落，老男人才知道自己是欲望这么强烈的人，就像是一个初尝禁果的男高中生一样。一连几天，除了做饭、吃饭和上厕所，老男人几乎整天都待在床上、地毯上或者桌子上和怪物疯狂的做爱——不，也许这种亵渎的性爱方式只能称得上是交配——甚至做饭的时候也依依不舍的将触手夹在腿间。他已经知道了这个难以形容的怪物的有两根貌似男性生殖器、能够射出大量精液的生殖触手，几根粗壮的移动触手，一些带着吸盘的触手，一些辅助抓握的触手，和更多他暂时还分不清功能的触手。情动至极的时候他甚至会主动抓住那些舞动的卷须当成舌头与之深吻，让吸盘在他身上留下一个个圆形的吸痕。 

怪物喜欢他温暖的身体，经常不知不觉到达到可怕的深度。柔软的触肢并不会伤到他的内脏，反而带给他人类男性永远无法给予的极致快乐。好几次老男人都在完全没有碰触前面的情况下，捧着逐渐装满精液的肚子翻着白眼抽搐着达到高潮。床单总是刚换上就被弄得湿透。这是老男人曾经和丈夫躺过的地方。当他如饥似渴的给怪物口交，同时张开屁股含着另一根的时候，偷情一般的刺激让他全身兴奋得战栗，无法忍耐地喊出无耻的呻吟。  
  
第四天的时候冰箱终于被吃空了。老男人这才拖着疲惫酸痛的身体，面色红润地收拾出门去超市买菜。

“一共一百二十。”结账时的收银员说，一边看着老男人掏出了信用卡。

“你今天气色不错！”她突然补充了一句。

老男人惊讶地抬起头，扎着马尾辫的年轻收银员眨着眼睛笑着看他，语气并不像是简单的客套奉承。老男人记得这个收银员在这个超市工作有一段时间了，至少以前就没对他这么说过。

这是很长时间以来第一次有人这么夸他。老男人穿的灰头土脸，从来不主动和任何人搭话，每次都只顾着低头买东西，没想到这样有人还记得他。

他挠挠头，有点不好意思地笑了。“谢谢。”

“你真应该多笑笑，真的能让你看起来年轻不少。对了，”售货员扯下小票，连同一张传单一起递给他，“虽然不知道你有没有时间，不过附近的养老院正在招义工——不是那种专业护工，就是陪老人们聊聊天散散步之类的。是一份有意义的工作，一定会受益良多。”


	5. Chapter 5

  
老人家的生活是什么样的？

老男人没有设想过自己老了以后会怎么办。他现在已经过着一种类似老年人的生活，但是如果再过十年，再过二十年呢？老男人幻想着，那时候他丈夫年纪大了，也是个老男人了，或许就会更加成熟些，收敛玩心回到家里。那时候他就会知道谁是真的照顾他、能和他过日子的人，平平淡淡才是真  
。到那时候，他们两个老头子一起养些花鸟鱼虫，每天散散步，看看夕阳，倒也是惬意的生活。

但是老男人转念一想，万一丈夫还算年轻，而他已经老得做不动家务了会怎么样呢？这个想法让他忍不住打了个寒噤。他比丈夫年纪大六岁，这是极有可能发生的事。如果他是那个最先需要被照顾的人呢？他的丈夫会耐心照顾他，就像他伺候丈夫一样吗？老男人悲哀地意识到，丈夫应该会毫不留情地把他赶出家门，扔在公立养老院里自生自灭吧。想到这，老男人愈发觉得应该去养老院里看看了。

  
  
登记手续非常简单，只要拿着ID填一份简单的表格，并承诺每周至少工作两个小时就能够成为志愿者的一员了。工作也非常简单，只用简单的整理整理内务，陪老人聊聊天就可以了。周日的时候，老男人特意带了一束向日葵，敲响了给他分配的、需要帮助的老人的公寓门。

一阵小狗激动的尖声吠叫声过后，一位满头银发的老太太给他开了门。老太太穿着着鲜亮的黄裙子，披着一件玫红色的羊毛坎肩，一见到他就笑眯了眼睛。

“欢迎！欢迎来陪我这个唠唠叨叨的老太婆聊天！”她喜气洋洋地接过了花，“天哪！你居然买了我最喜欢的花！这真是太贴心了。快请进！”

老男人有点手足无措地整理了一下衣角，换上了一双毛茸茸的兔子拖鞋。老太太的家小而整洁，洒满了阳光的客厅里摆了两个大书架、一个双人沙发和许多大大小小的盆栽绿植，窗前有一个小茶几和两把椅子，桌上面放着一本诗集和一个喝了一半的牛奶杯子。一只看不出什么血统的杂种小狗蹲在地毯上警惕地盯着他。空气中隐隐有一种烧糊了的咖啡味道，旧书的味道，狗的味道和老人家的味道。

老太太像是少女一样发出了一阵欢快的笑声，一边将向日葵插进了花瓶里。

“如果我能年轻三十岁一定会爱上你的。不过你这样的迷人的男孩子应该早就被抢走了吧！——你要红茶还是苏打水？”

“红……红茶就可以，谢谢您。”老男人有些不好意思地笑笑，“我已经结婚很多年了。已经是个老男人了。”

“胡说八道，什么老男人？！费洛蒙，我能嗅到费洛蒙的香味。”老太太有些暧昧地眨了眨眼睛，“你一定是个热情似火的小伙子，你丈夫一定爱死你了，除非他不举。”

老男人的脸红透了，结结巴巴地说，“都老夫老妻了，我们更看重亲情。”  
  
“别犯傻，那事儿很重要。”老太太嘟嘟囔囔地说，“我的年龄几乎是你的两倍了，看见漂亮的年轻男孩子晚上还会自慰。这是女人永葆青春的秘诀——对不起，这个话题让你不适吗？”

“没有，夫人。我只是没有想到。”

“不要叫我夫人了，叫我马琳达吧！而你呢，你也应该有一个名字——七十岁以下不许叫老男人。”

老男人告诉了她自己的名字。

“Shin，”马琳达试了几次，皱起眉，“你是叫Shin吗？我就叫你Shin吧！抱歉，原谅一个老太太口齿不清吧。”

老男人连忙告诉她不介意。这时候他才恍然意识到，他用的信用卡、家里的水电气网和电话的账单上写的都是丈夫的名字，已经很久很久没有人叫过他的名字了，久到他自己都快要忘了自己叫什么了。

“说什么只在乎亲情，你的丈夫一定是在哄你的，”马琳达仍然愤愤不平地说，“要么是他阳痿，要么是他变心了，这种男的应该早点看清楚。你一个正值壮年的好小伙子不能被这么耽误了。”

“我们还是别说这个了。”老男人不好意思地笑笑，心里又泛起一阵酸涩。

“好！不说了、不说了。我们来聊聊小狗吧！”马琳达把地毯上的小狗抱起来放在了腿上，“查理以前是世界上最凶的狗，他的前主人是一个恶棍，导致他有很多行为问题。如果我不收养他的话，再过一星期就被安乐死了。”

她抚摸着小狗的毛。小狗伸着舌头呼哧呼哧喘着气，愉快地摇着尾巴。看起来是一只很温柔老实的小狗。

“它看上去很乖很可爱。您真会训练小狗。”老男人由衷地夸奖道，“您是怎么做到的？”

“这很简单。”马琳达得意地说，“首先，你得找到他喜欢吃什么。如果他肯从你手上吃东西，他就是你的了。”


	6. Chapter 6

回家路过超市的时候，老男人买了很多吃的。从猫罐头、狗罐头、鸡胸肉、鸭肝、排骨、罐装猪血，到小熊软糖、布丁、巧克力、蛋糕、面包等等，每样都买了一点。回到家，他把每一样食物都打开依次摆放在地板上，像是正在进行某种神秘仪式的邪教徒——只不过参考的邪典很可能是某个负责处理杂碎的餐厅后厨所执笔的。这时候天色还不算晚，老男人坐在地上发了会儿呆。怪物现在在哪里呢？老男人想到他还没有什么已知的污浊亵渎的暗语来召唤邪神（“嗟，来食”除外），怪物也不会像是猫或者狗一样的宠物一样一进门就围在他身边，于是他就只能边看电视边等着。

好在怪物就在他家里，哪儿也没有去。黄昏的时候老男人躺在沙发上昏昏欲睡，看到怪物伸出无数条触手十分有兴趣地审视着每一种食物，就像是某种快速生长的黏菌一样，将所有的食物连接在一起，在地板上组成了如同城市公交线路图一样的错综复杂的网。然后黑色的河流缓缓地涌动着，吞噬了地板上所有的食物。怪物并不挑食，也并没有表明出任何一种饮食偏好。它似乎能够消化一切有机物，对于烂掉的残渣还是新鲜的食物都来者不拒。老男人观察着这一切，若有所思。  
  
“你能听懂我说话吗？”他问。

怪物没有回答他。

它真的有智力吗？它能够交流吗？它会有攻击行为吗？在它心中我算是什么？老男人回想到以前看的动物纪录片，人类总是以是否能够快速理解人类的指令来判断动物的智商，但他觉得这种方式似乎太傲慢了一点。那些动物也许根本不想成为人类的伙伴，也根本无意于被人类所驯化。老男人觉得还是对自然和神秘的力量保持距离和敬畏为妙。

但是不管怎么说，它让他感觉很好，甚至比丈夫的感觉还要好。老男人认为至少暂时他们彼此需要，可以悄悄留下它。就想马琳达奶奶说的那样，充足美妙的性爱让他容光焕发，让他重新感受到青春和活力。老男人结婚已经七年了，七年里大部分的时候他都在丈夫的冷暴力下孤枕难眠、默默流泪，但他所期待的并不是丈夫的关心、疼爱，他期待的是和床技很好的丈夫上床。也正是因为曾经和丈夫度过美妙的亲密时光，和他因为自卑和压抑无处安放的性欲让他默默容忍这一切。不然的话像那种烂人，又有什么值得他眷恋的呢。

他不爱丈夫，他从来没有爱过任何人。他只是想要做爱而已。

这个想法冷不丁地出现在脑海中，老男人心惊肉跳了片刻，又马上为自己的自甘堕落而羞耻万分。

触手吃完了东西，爬上了沙发。老男人保守的思想中对婚姻的忠贞让他闭紧了双腿挣扎了片刻，很快便被大力的打开，无奈地再次堕入欲望的深渊。  
  
  


丈夫直到一星期以后才出现。而老男人整整一星期都没有想他。

丈夫回来的时候已经是深夜了，不知道在哪失恋了还是怎么，鼻子像河马一样喷着酒气，踉踉跄跄地回到家。老男人刚洗完澡，正躺在床上看书，连忙帮他用毛巾擦拭身体，给他换好睡衣，服侍着他躺上床。老男人很会伺候人，而且总是分外周到、毫无怨言，从来不问一句多余的话。今天更是分外殷勤——就像是每一个在外偷了男人心怀愧疚的妻子一样。做完这一切的时候，老男人试探性地凑近到丈夫身边，看看能不能讨到一点好处……可惜不管怎么努力，丈夫的性器完全软的，看来并没有什么兴致。他耸耸肩，现在已经不会为这种事感到失望了。  
  
老男人从枕头底下拿出一袋巧克力球，倒出来一小把在手里。他把手伸到床下，很快感觉到巧克力球被取走，一根湿滑柔韧的触肢搭上了他的手。他拉着那根触手熟练地塞进松松垮垮的睡裤里，一边眯着眼观察丈夫一边侧躺着假寐。触手很快轻车熟路地覆盖住了他的臀部，湿滑地挤进臀缝之间，老男人闭着眼睛发出一声轻哼。这次的触手的形状和质感是老男人从来没见过的，只是在他的肠道中有些敷衍地进出几下，便停在深处不动了。这让老男人心急万分。  
  
丈夫翻了个身，在他身边喃喃地说着梦话，叫着可能是某个街头遇见的莺莺燕燕的名字。他的手伸过来胡乱地够着，老男人连忙握住，小心翼翼地引导着放在自己的胸口上。  
  
触手的抓握能力不是很强，这一直是老男人的遗憾之处，但是他的丈夫很懂得摸奶的技巧。即便是在睡梦之中，也本能的一把将他的胸ru像是女人一样狠狠抓在手里按压、揉捏，时而有技巧地用拇指快速搓着他的ru头。老男人把手伸进睡裤里提心吊胆地自慰。当丈夫坚硬的指甲有些粗暴地刮过ru缝的时候，老男人便又疼又爽地绷紧了全身的肌肉，蜷缩起脚趾。

咕咚。

肚子里突然传来异样的感受。

“唔……啊！！”老男人拼命捂住嘴防止自己发出叫声。久违地震惊和恐惧攫住的心，他一边死死地盯住丈夫一边屏住呼吸，全身的血液都要凝固住了。

那是……蛋。

外壳圆润、质地偏软、大概有鸡蛋差不多大小的怪物的蛋，一颗接一颗地撑开了他温暖的肠道，似乎终于找到了适合哺育后代的苗床。似乎已经被驯服的温顺的怪物，终于暴露出邪恶的目的。可老男人并没有适合孕育的器官  
  
他的肚子会撑裂吗？怪物的幼崽会撕裂他的肚子吗？绝望与恐惧之中老男人夹紧了屁股，感觉触手中的蛋不可抗拒地一次次撑开他的后穴。蛋一颗颗沉甸甸地落入他的小腹之中，仿佛那里有一座不存在的子宫，让他的肚子像是受孕的女人一样渐渐凸起了。

而丈夫狠狠捏着他的乳头，两个手指又搓又捻，一遍遍将那一小块肉粗暴地揪起来。很快他的两个奶头都又红又肿地大了一圈，像是随时分泌乳汁准备哺乳的产妇。

害怕被丈夫看见的焦虑，害怕被撕裂的恐惧，肚子中传来阵阵沉甸甸的饱胀感和乳头传来的麻痒疼痛，多重的感觉交织在一起让他产生一种奇异的眩晕，仿佛不忠的妻子不小心怀上了情人的种却仍然与丈夫同床共枕。背德的紧张刺激带来全新的快感，老男人一边捧着越来越大的肚子，一边急忙将松垮垮的睡裤扯到了膝盖处。他用力挺着胸、翘着屁股，在丈夫和触手同时把玩下快速撸动着阴茎，终于在剧烈的高潮中昏死过去。


	7. Chapter 7

老男人将煎蛋、培根、奶酪、西红柿和生菜做成的三明治端上了桌。他给丈夫倒了一杯黑咖啡，给自己倒了一杯牛奶，然后坐在丈夫对面，一边吃早餐一边翻看着超市打折券。小腹下传来的坠胀感让他心不在焉。今天早上起来，他还没有机会处理那个怪物在他肚子里留下的蛋，这都是因为丈夫在家的缘故。老男人抬头瞟了一眼，第一次觉得眼前这个男人有些碍事。

“你怎么不问问我昨天晚上怎么了？”丈夫瞪着他，“好不容易回来一次就看你拉着个脸，谁会喜欢你。”

“哦，对不起。”老男人下意识地低下头道歉，“是生意上不顺利吗？”

他顿了顿，又似笑非笑地问：“还是失恋了？”

丈夫早就习惯了老男人欲求不满的围着他转，一双被心火熬干了的眼睛永远热切又卑微地看着他，像是冷宫的妃子等待一个帝王的临幸。丈夫并没有太多临幸他的意愿，但是老男人的关注和周全的伺候总是极大地取悦他。像他这种年轻有为、又时时刻刻都把权力握在手中的成功男士，没有吃过太多的苦，一刻也不允许别人的注意力离开自己。老男人心不在焉的态度和若有若无的讽刺触怒了他。

“你在外头有人了？”他问。尽管他自己才是天天在外面乱搞的人。

“没有。”老男人说。  
  
“那你是不是又用我给你的钱买些乱七八糟的东西了？”丈夫又问。

“没有。”老男人古怪地看了他一眼。丈夫不喜欢和他做爱，也不喜欢他自慰。但这种事情纯属欲加之罪何患无辞，所以他也就放弃了解释。没想到这种敷衍的态度更加激怒了丈夫。他把餐具一甩，桌子一推，站了起来。

“你干什么？”老男人愣住了。

“干你！”

还没有反应过来怎么回事，老男人已经被丈夫从餐桌旁拖出来惯在地上。丈夫强迫他跪在自己面前，抓着他的头发将他的脸摁向自己胯间。  
  
“你不是就喜欢这个吗？贱货。死同性恋。”

他破口大骂着，一边掐住老男人的下巴，一边掏出自己的性器塞进他嘴里。还在晨勃中的阴茎半硬着有些份量，毫不留情地顶向他柔软的喉咙，把他呛得连连咳嗽。老男人慌乱地挣扎着，他根本不知道自己做错了什么，就被这么毫无准备的侵犯。他的身体本能的瑟缩了起来，粗大的阴茎灌了满口，噎得他几乎无法呼吸。和柔软坚韧的触手不同，人类的性器硬挺火热，吞咽起来非常困难。老男人只能尽量缩紧嘴唇包裹住滚烫的柱体，讨好地蠕动喉咙，希望丈夫快点射出来。

太过了……快要不能呼吸了……

丈夫抓着他的头发，毫不留情地一次次将他按向自己胯间，仿佛他的头是一个专门供他自慰的工具。每次老男人的鼻尖都会撞到他的小腹，下巴撞到阴囊。他难受极了，求饶的话全部堵在喉咙里，化作一声声悲惨的哀鸣。

“唔……！唔！！”

老男人用力推拒着。肚子里蛋也在沉甸甸地滚动着，随着他的挣扎压迫着他的前列腺，让他有一种仿佛被大号的滚珠侵犯的感觉。前一天怪物生产在他体内深处的蛋已经几乎已经堆在穴口处，酸胀酥麻。不行……可现在不是把蛋弄出来的时候。老男人的嘴唇和屁股都紧张地缩着，额头上汗水大颗大颗流下来。

“就这么喜欢吃男人几把？！放松！”丈夫骂着，拍打他的脸。老男人一着急，松开嘴唇的同时就感觉一颗蛋微微撑开了穴口。

不行……！！

老男人连忙拼劲全力再次缩紧了后穴。后穴里传来颇有份量的饱胀带来隐秘的快感，而丈夫愤怒的阴茎不断填满他的嘴巴，令他狼狈不堪。老男人再一次产生一种同时被侵犯的焦灼感。

那个怪物自始至终都没有出现。或许它认为不值得出手，或许它不喜欢老男人的丈夫，或者只是单纯的觉得人类渺小的痛苦和它并无干系，但它的确仍然在这个家里的某处没有离开。那种不可言说的存在感像是一种不同次元的庞然大物充满了整个空间，只有乱七八糟散落的零食，一尘不染到诡异的厨房，以及老男人被充沛的性爱所滋润的欣快的表情隐约彰显这种存在。

老男人突然意识到了丈夫的怒火缘自何方。丈夫必然已经意识到他不再完完全全属于他了，他开始脱离了丈夫的掌控，不再全心全意的依赖着丈夫，只为卑微地求一个关心、一个亲吻。

那种感觉很微妙，就像很多年前丈夫第一次出轨的时候，老男人也是在第一时间就敏锐地发觉了。丈夫一定也感觉到这种心境的变化，可没有任何证据可以证明这一点。没有任何聊天记录，没有任何开房记录，没有任何可疑的供词。因为就像他自己说的那样，老男人一直呆在家里，哪里都没去。事实真相过于诡异和荒诞，像是只有走投无路自甘堕落的人才会相信的都市传说。怪物不会在丈夫面前现身，他永远也发现不了这个秘密。

心中的不安减轻了，仅剩的轻微焦灼变成了刺激的快感。老男人也很快硬了起来。丈夫进入了最后冲刺的阶段，一手按住他的头，一脚踩在了老男人的阴茎上碾压。当他终于射在老男人的喉咙里，老男人也翻着眼睛达到了高潮。

“啊！！！！”

他大口呼吸着，崩溃地倒在地上，大股精液从嘴巴里流出来。老男人再也忍耐不住了，穴口不断被顶开又合上，一颗颗圆润的蛋争先恐后地从他的后穴中排出，顺着家居服宽松的裤腿滚出来，挑衅一般滚了一地。

“这是什么东西？！真恶心。”丈夫露出嫌恶的目光。

“哦，是鸡蛋吧。”躺在地上的老男人眼神迷离，“你不让我买玩具，我总得给自己找些便宜乐子。”

愤怒的丈夫一边骂着，一脚踩碎了蛋，爆出了黑色的浓汁溅了一地。这些是没有受精的卵，里面并没有成型的小怪物，所以也没有人说得出到底是什么。  
  
偷情的证据就在这里。而占有欲过剩的丈夫却无法读懂这明目张胆的暗喻，只能无能地宣泄着怒火。

累到虚脱的老男人露出了笑容，嘴里又腥又苦的精液似乎也品出了甜美的味道。


	8. Chapter 8

丈夫在家里呆了足足有一个月，心事重重，坐立难安。他翻遍了老男人手机的聊天记录，查看了所有电话账单也没有发现任何的蛛丝马迹。但他并没有就此罢手，恨不得24小时监视着他，试图找到老男人出轨的证据。老男人已经不会生气或者失望了。当初他还渴望着找到一个能够互相理解、互相支持的人，现在他已经对丈夫和自己都不报任何期待。讽刺的是，老男人在这个月的确过上他从前一直向往着的互相陪伴的夫妻生活。这个月里他们做爱的频率堪称几年之最。但是尝试过了更好的选择之后，老男人发现就算作为一个偶尔出现的性爱伴侣，丈夫也实在不合格。

尽管如此，老男人仍然每天做饭、打扫房间，忍受丈夫偶尔骂骂咧咧的抱怨。他没有钱也没有本领，因此也没有别的地方可以去。他们住的附近不安全，超市里的免费报纸上常有不懂语言的外国人被卖到妓院或者黑工厂的可怕新闻，比起那种程度的危险，老男人还是更喜欢待在家里。不过是多添一双筷子的工作量，老男人觉得还算可以忍受。

丈夫工作很忙，他没法在家里待太久的，老男人满怀期待地想。厨房下水道和垃圾桶仍然干净，掉在角落里的零食会悄悄消失。怪物一整个月都没有出现过，哪怕是在梦里。老男人思念着它，无论是身体还是心。

为什么呢？怪物毕竟是怪物，可能只是把他当成玩物、或者是生产的苗床而已，它从未帮助过他，从未解救过他，也从未被他驯服过。它是凌驾于命运之上的一个冷漠的旁观者，恰好出现在他生命之中的过客。而丈夫毕竟是养了他七年的男人。一起生活的久了，对他多多少少也有些情分，而且就算是偶尔粗暴对待也不是不能接受。但是比起随意亵玩他的可怕怪物，反倒是丈夫令他更加不舒服一些。

的确他又老又丑，身体还偏偏淫荡下贱不知满足，但也用不着总是挂在嘴边反复强调这一点。虽说有些自欺欺人，但他还是宁愿在巨大的沉默中投入自己灵魂深处深渊与疯狂。

万幸的是，丈夫并不反对老男人去敬老院的志愿者工作，每周与马琳达奶奶的会面成了老男人最期待的事。

出门对他来说并不容易。老男人不喜欢见人，也不喜欢和陌生人说话。他总觉得无形中这个世界在嘲笑他，嘲笑他的软弱和一事无成，尽管他知道这很可能只是他的错觉。事实上，谁又会注意他呢？他只是一个没有名字的灰色的影子，穿着灰扑扑的旧卫衣和廉价的牛仔裤，素色的鸭舌帽压得很低，看起来毫不起眼。这个灰色的影子总是轻而易举地融入世界灰色的背景板之中，走过灰扑扑的老街道，穿过灰扑扑的走廊，来到明亮温暖的马琳达奶奶和小狗的房间里，成为了一个叫Shin的男人。于是他终于松了口气，终于觉得自己还不是那么老，觉得自己还有点用处。

他把向日葵插进花瓶里，为马琳达奶奶读书，磕磕巴巴讲自己看过的电影和综艺节目，或者聊起最近做的菜。他极少提到自己的丈夫。那个男人曾经打着支持老男人工作的名义疑神疑鬼地跟到敬老院，马琳达奶奶只是大量了他几眼便给出了评价：自以为是的混蛋。

“他在消耗你。”马琳达奶奶说，“你应该尽快离开这种人。”

老男人只是笑着沉默。比起丈夫光鲜亮丽的履历，他被时代抛弃太久了。他的生活是一座盘根错节的巨大废墟，无从开始，无法下手。他像是寄居蟹一样，那个不属于他的壳是他抵御风浪唯一的居所。

“他对我没有那么坏。”他最后说。马琳达奶奶发出深深的叹息。

“还是有很多比他好得多的好小伙子的，你应该多出去走走，多交交朋友。”马琳达奶奶建议到，“多看看这边年轻人流行的喜剧，很容易就能和他们说上话。然后那些小伙子们邀请你去钓鱼，打猎，足球……或者，如果你在某一方面足够优秀，那么人人都能注意到你。我年轻的时候是那种酷女孩，学校摔跤队的，你知道……”她说着说着，突然陷入了一阵难过的停顿，“但是Shin，你或许不应该听我的。那样就不是你自己了。”

老男人听了就只是笑。他仍然感谢马琳达奶奶的建议，只是那种生活过于耀眼、过于陌生，好像从来不属于他。他不是那种会发光的人，只是一个灰色的影子。

马琳达奶奶悲伤地说，“你是个温柔又细心的好孩子，可这个世界对你这样的人太残酷了。”

“但是不要灰心，”她又说，“至少有亲爱的马琳达老太太和小狗是站在你这边的。”

  


丈夫果然没有待太久，他有自己的工作要做。当他终于收拾东西准备离开之后，老男人竟然松了口气。他真是老了。以前他年轻些的时候总是期待丈夫回家，现在他期待丈夫快点走掉。只有丈夫走了，他才能真正开始自己的生活。

两星期之后，丈夫再次回来了。他回来的时候神色轻松了不少，好像终于放下了一些东西，做出了重大的决定一样。丈夫叫老男人不用做饭了，特意点了一大桌好菜，这是他们结婚以来的第一回。

“老婆，”餐桌上，丈夫用一种从未有过的温和口气对他说，“非常感谢这么多年来你对我的照顾。我们离婚吧！”

老男人怔怔地看着他，不知道是哪里出了错。实际上没有哪里出了错，他什么也没有做错。只是丈夫终于有了一个固定交往的女朋友，最近女朋友怀孕了，想要一个名分。丈夫本来想告诉他把孩子打掉的，但是仔细思考了一个月之后，他觉得他在外面浪荡了这么些年，也十分想要一个孩子安定下来。他曾经用婚姻给了老男人一个身份，给他一个免费的住所，对他也算是仁至义尽——虽然拿走了老男人当初所有的钱。  
  
“当然我也不是那么绝情的人。如果你无处可去，我个人是十分欢迎你继续留在这个家里。你还是可以过之前的生活。”丈夫用一种充满憧憬的语气欣快地说，“我喜欢你的安静、懂事，我觉得我的妻子应该也能接受你的存在，因为你毕竟是同性恋……”

老男人细细地听着，试图消化这个即将引起他生活骤变的事实。然后他明白过来了：一个新的女主人将接管这里，以后可能还会成为他的主人。不会再有那些一个人躺在沙发上听着雨声看电影的日子。不会再有不可思议的怪物，甚至也不会再有丈夫偶尔的温存。他的生活好不容易才开始，他好不容易才抓住了一点点属于自己的东西，如今就像是脆弱的蛋壳一样碎了。这么多年的婚姻里，他一再忍让、早就已经退无可退，如今他用来抵御整个世界的家也要被剥夺了。

一束深沉的怒火像是决堤的河流汹涌而来，冲击着他的理智。他呼吸急促，双手颤抖着握紧了餐刀。在无数个孤枕难眠噩梦之中他曾经设想过丈夫抛弃他的场景，梦中的他像是受伤的动物一样软弱地蜷缩着、孤独地哭泣。可如今事情真的发生了，老男人却全然没有半点失望或者受伤的感觉。无数凶狠骇人的恶念像沥青一样在他的心中肆意喷薄，有那么片刻他想要冲上去一刀捅死这个不识好歹的男人，将他剁碎了喂给怪物和马琳达奶奶的小狗。

但是他终究还是克制住自己没有那么做。爆发的火山最终凝固成了冷硬的石头。他感到深深的疲倦，好像已经提前步入了老年时代。既然已经没有什么可以失去的了，他想，现在该轮到他拿点儿什么。

“把车给我。”老男人冷冷地说。他们的婚前财产是做过公证的，分割起来应该很容易。但是他需要一辆车。他需要离开这里。

丈夫愣了一下，“你要去哪？”

“车归我，然后我们离婚。”老男人缓缓靠在椅子背上，抱起胳膊，微微抬高下巴。少有的强硬姿态让丈夫感到很意外，也感到深深不适。

“外面房租很贵，你找不上工作的。”丈夫警告到。然后他看到了老男人手上的餐刀，心中突然涌上一种不祥与惊骇的感觉。他认识老男人很多年了，老男人总是任劳任怨、温柔地包容他的一切。离婚的确是委屈老男人了，丈夫已经想过他可能会大哭大闹，但是只要好好给他讲道理，他应该不会不接受条件的。他是一个很理智很讲道理的人，丈夫一直很满意他这点。

可是如今他只是拿着一把看起来并不锋利的餐刀，丈夫绝对不想质疑他能拿那把刀做什么。

“请替我向你的妻子问好，你应该不会愿意我亲自招待她。”老男人站起身，用一种缓慢、一字一句的语调清晰地说，“走得时候把离婚协议和车钥匙放在桌子上。”

“就这样？”丈夫指责道，“不对我们的婚姻关系发表一下感言吗？我好歹也是养了你七年，一点礼貌都不懂吗？我可是一开始就感谢过你了。”

话音刚落，老男人几乎在同时抄起了面前的酒杯泼在了丈夫脸上。

“我说完了。”他说。


	9. Chapter 9

老男人恍惚着收拾好了行李。他的东西并不多，除了一些生活用品之外绝大部分都是丈夫买的，他懒得去争取它们的归属权。他把不多的家当塞进后备箱中，发动了车子。走的时候丈夫在他背后似笑非笑地说：“你跑不远的。”

老男人没有吭声。发动机传来轰鸣声，车库的门庄严地缓缓升起又降下。他就这么离开了居住了七年的家，像是一粒芥子被抛向广阔无垠的天地之间。

此时正值晨昏交界，公路尽头的夕阳像是着了火。老男人漫无目的地在路上行驶着，驶向从来没有被安排过的、毫无秩序的生活。他其实很少开车，顶多也就是需要大量采购杂货的时候去开车去超市逛一逛，像这样莽撞地出走更是从来没有过。夜晚的雾气升起，一腔热血凉下来，他才开始慢慢感到恐慌和害怕。他开始怀念沙发，柔软的床单和饭菜温暖的香味。他该怎么办呢？今晚睡到哪里呢？那些蹲在街角裹着破烂棉絮的无家可归者，是否是他最终的归宿呢？

等他回过神来的时候，已经开到了从来没有去过的地方。天已经快黑透了，四周都是陌生的建筑物，路边高大的树木干枯的手臂在昏黄的灯光中落下狰狞的暗影。老男人心里被巨大的迷茫和焦虑淹没了。他把车停在路边痛哭了一场。稍微冷静下来一点，他去快餐店买了一只皱皱巴巴的汉堡，绝望地思考对策。老男人在异乡这么多年，却很少有既谈得来、又和丈夫没什么瓜葛的朋友。他想到了马琳达奶奶。

来到敬老院的时候，工作人员正准备收拾下班了。出乎意料，虽然极少参加活动也极少和人聊天，志愿者项目的负责人还是一眼认出了他，并且准确地喊出了他的名字。

“我当然认识你，马琳达女士经常提起你，说你是一个非常温柔热心的好男人。”他说，“有什需要我帮助的吗？”

“你好。”老男人有些不好意思的挠挠头，心中已经完全没有对他的印象了。“我知道现在很晚了，可是我能拜访一下马琳达女士吗？”

“很抱歉，拜访时间已经结束了。你能明天再来吗？”志愿者项目负责人对他说，“请问是有什么急事吗？”

“没有，我就要搬走了，事情比较匆忙，我想和她道别。”老男人小小地撒了一个谎，“啊……如果她不方便就算了。”

“你要搬走了？去哪里哇？”他惊讶地说，“你稍等，我去问问她。马琳达女士准在看球赛呢。”

老男人手足无措地在接待室等着，眼睛毫无目的地盯着堆成一摞的《老年生活》杂志。他应该怎么解释这件事呢？老男人毫无头绪，他甚至说不上来自己需要什么。但是他还是想要见一见马琳达奶奶，仿佛找到了一个锚一样得到一些稳定的力量。

披着羊毛披肩的老太太很快就出现在接待室里。

“Shin！”她发出一声惊叫，瞪大了眼睛打量了他三秒，“哦！你遇上麻烦了，可怜的。”

还在纠结言辞的老男人不禁眼睛一热，也干脆自暴自弃地放弃了解释。“我离开他了。”他说。

“是你那个混蛋丈夫吗？干得不错。”马琳达奶奶握着他的手关切地说，“你需要帮助吗？你吃饭了吗？你有没有住的地方？”

“我……”老男人哽咽着，却以一句话也说不出来。突如其来的好意让他感到局促不安，他不知道如何表达才能让自己显得更加体面一些。他其实又无能又无助，远远没有听上去那么勇敢。

“别着急，不管发生了什么，记住这不是你的错。”志愿者负责人赶紧冲了一杯热可可递到了他手里，还冲了一袋苹果味的速食麦片进去。热可可暖洋洋的甜极了，他的胃正需要这个。

“我想，我需要一份工作。”老男人声音嘶哑地说。

“你想要什么方面的工作呢？”马琳达奶奶问。

老男人陷入了沉默。他的确上过大学，但是学历在这里不认可。他能做什么呢？结婚以来他就没再工作了。他没有任何一技之长，没有任何项目经验，简历上只有空白。况且他木讷不善言辞，脑子也笨学不会东西，身体也不是特别健康强壮。老男人绝望地想，也许除了待在家里这世界上根本就没有他的位置。

志愿者负责人支支吾吾地开口，“我知道隔壁市一个非营利机构的庇护所需要一个值夜班的人，填填表格、接待什么的工作。薪水可能很低，你可能不会喜欢……”

“我喜欢。我能接受的。”老男人立刻打断到。他不知道他的声音听起来是否透出绝望，“对不起，但是我不知道我能不能胜任。”  
  
“我可以给他们写一封推荐信。”马琳达太太和气地说，“别担心，你能加入他们是他们的荣幸。”

“我也可以帮助你写一封。”志愿者负责人说，“我觉得你是一个诚实、有耐心的人，你一定会做好这份工作的。”

他说着，打开电脑。“我今天就开始写，你明天就可以去报到了。不要担心，一切都会好起来。”

  
老男人谢过了提供马琳达奶奶住宿的邀请，并承诺会经常回来看看。他实在不好意思再麻烦他们了。但是他没能拒绝马琳达奶奶的爱心料理。最后他被迫拎着一把粉色的小茶壶，一个印有敬老院logo的水杯，一大包热气腾腾的烤巧克力饼干，一串熟过了的香蕉，口袋里塞满冲泡热可可、麦片和速食咖啡回到了车里。他的心里踏实多了，现在他只想赶快离开这座城市，开始新的生活。

此时已经是深夜，老男人连夜驱车前往隔壁市。临时定汽车旅馆价格过于昂贵，他现在必须节省每一分钱。老男人决定找一个公共停车场暂时凑合一晚上。

已经很晚了，公共停车场上车极少，四下里一个人都没有。老男人检查了三遍，仔细确认了车门已经锁死之后，才谨慎地抱着一卷毛毯躺在了后座。其实也没什么用，只是图个心理安慰而已。这部车很老很旧了，老男人不确定它是否还像看起来那么结实。他想到了有一次他弄丢了车钥匙，保险公司的人拿着相当简单的工具不用两分钟就撬开了他的车子，他只能祈祷同样的情形不会发生在今晚。

晃动的树木枝叶透过惨白的路灯，将张牙舞爪的鬼影投射在车中。老男人全身发着抖蜷缩在车里，不知道是因为害怕还是冷。过于狭小后座空间，水沟里的虫鸣声，以及他的脑子里像是万花筒一样闪过的对未来的担忧都让他睡得很不安稳。万籁俱寂的时刻，他隐约听见车里传来令人不安的窸窣响动。老男人忽地记起来，不只是他一个人喜欢吃巧克力甜饼干。  



	10. Chapter 10

黑色。黑色的、流动的海洋，像是喷涌的石油淹没了车子的内部，慢慢没过了老男人的脚踝。谁也没有注意到，那个怪物在老男人收拾东西的时候竟然悄悄地藏在行李中离开了家，而且藏在车里跟着走了这么远。老男人发着抖，但是完全没有想要逃走。他依然有些害怕这个怪物，然而这种熟悉的恐惧感，反而是在这陌生而凶险的世界中唯一可以抓住的东西。他像是抓住救命稻草一样如饥似渴地握住向他伸过来的触肢，一瞬间焦虑、不安、恐惧全部离他远去了。他的脑中如同水面激起涟漪一波一波回响着和谐一致的鸣唱。

老男人靠在车的后座双腿大张， 穿着白袜子的双脚搭在车前位的靠背上。粗壮的触肢撑开他的屁股，车像是海上的小船一样摇动。黑色覆盖住了窗户，像一层特殊的防护膜一样阻止了每一寸黎明的微光。

  
老男人一觉醒来的时候已经接近中午了。车里已经看不到触手的踪影，不过老男人知道它一定就在他身边的某处。他打开车门，伸了个懒腰，如同完全被浇灌得充分的植物一样舒展开来。灿烂的阳光照在空旷的停车场上，不远处的公路上往来的汽车呼啸而过。老男人再一次感到了年轻的力量，就好想他当初满怀着忐忑和期待第一次踏上这个国家的土地一样，忍不住想要对每一个人微笑。

或许是因为他帮助马琳达太太的时候口语能力已经无形中突飞猛进，或许是那两封推荐信的确十分有分量，也或许——是因为充足的性爱带来的放松和自信，老男人顺利地拿到了那份工作。

庇护所是给破产的流浪者、家暴受害者、逃家的青少年等等提供福利性的短期住宿机构，并为他们提供就业方面的指导帮助。老男人负责值夜班，工作内容十分简单，只用接待来者、并且引导他们填好相应的表格即可。他的薪水仅仅比最低时薪高一点点，但他也十分满足。一个月之后，他换到了一份在食堂的白班工作，租了一个很便宜的小房子搬了进去。

这是老男人第一次独自生活。金钱带给他的困境比想象中的还要大，他得处处精打细算节衣缩食。小房子也远远不如舒适的家。房屋老旧，家具破烂，晚上甚至还有老鼠和蟑螂出没，把他折磨得神经衰弱。不过好在这种现象后来没有再发生过。有一天他听见楼下的邻居闲聊的时候说在他搬来的晚上，有人看见大量的老鼠和蟑螂从楼中仓皇逃走了，像是畏惧着某种神秘的力量。

由于装修过于老旧，厨房里并没有配备没有垃圾处理器，但是老男人仍然将垃圾扔进下水槽里。潜藏在房间中的怪物仍然偶尔出来和他做爱，因为再也不用担心丈夫回家，这种事变得越加大胆起来。然而就在老男人认为已经完全抛开过去的时候，丈夫又联系了他。

老男人没有接电话，他没有什么好说的。但是当晚与怪物做爱的时候手机摔在了地上，开始自动播放语音留言。他听见了丈夫暴躁又强装诚恳的嗓音：

“喂，你在哪儿？闹够了就回来吧！我想你做的饭了。”

老男人突然感到一阵陌生的恶心，仿佛看见一块总也洗不掉的顽固污渍。他在庇护所已经听过了太多与他相似的不幸故事。当他是当事人的时候，总觉得只要还活着，日子也就那样过。但日子不是那么过的，日子也有别的活法。

“我和她商量过了，将来我儿子出生你可以当他的干爹，这孩子算是我们三个的。怎么样？反正你一辈子也不可能有孩子了。”丈夫的声音突然变得低沉暧昧起来，“她不反对我和你上床。反正她怀孕了我碰不了她。”

“快点回家吧，我等着你。”

怀孕？

老男人心中有某个角落动了动。在他还没有确认是一种怎样的感觉时，屁股里一阵酸胀袭来，怪物的蛋一颗一颗地注入到他体内，将他的肚子撑得逐渐鼓胀。和上次不同，这回产卵完毕后，另一根熟悉的触手立刻将顶在穴口即将滚出的蛋顶入体内深处开始射精。

他再次忍不住大叫起来，一种新的恐惧和战栗的兴奋感让他再次迎来了高潮。卵上的黏液和精液结合，在穴口凝固成了一个塞子，将大量的精液和蛋一起封在他的肚子里。这些蛋将在他体内受精，他也会怀孕，生出许多许多怪物的孩子。

老男人大张着腿无力地瘫倒在沙发上，一边看着手机愣神一边抚摸着肚子，享受着蛋滚过敏感点带来绵长的快感。他甚至还试着像怀孕的母亲一样对着肚子轻柔地说话。孵化的时间并没有太久，很快他便感到无数细小的触手在内壁中扭动着、吸附着，带来令人毛骨悚然的麻痒快感。老男人掰开屁股，穴口用力的张合，那些小怪物已经吞吃了蛋与精液里所有的养分，流出来的只有大量清亮的黏液。一只只巴掌大、黑色柔软的多足动物随着黏液的润滑爬了出来，以一种不同于任何已知生物的方式挥动着它们纤弱的触肢，像是某种古老亵渎的降生仪式。

这是最疯狂的噩梦才会出现的场景，老男人却奇异地保持着冷静。他终于拿起手机彻底屏蔽了丈夫所有的联系方式。

那之后的很长一段时间里怪物都没有再出现。他有时候会在房间里看见那天的幼崽出现在房间的某个角落，像是某种奇异的软体动物，一看到他就飞快地躲起来了。老男人想它们也许不需要特殊的照顾。

一天老男人下班回家，意外地听到门铃突然想起。他本以为是丈夫来找他，打开门却看见门外站着一个陌生的年轻人。他看起来是那种典型的热爱运动的本地年轻人，身材高大，皮肤白皙，一头金褐色头发乱糟糟的有些可爱。  
  
“你好，我是你的邻居，住在你家隔壁。嗯……我想问问，你最近有没有收到过寄错的包裹？”

老男人回答说没有。“不过我会帮你留意的。”他补充道。

得到这个答案，年轻人似乎并不完全满意，而是站在原地紧张地思索着、斟酌着用词。  
  
“请问你一个人住吗？”他磕磕巴巴地问道。

“是的。”老男人回答。  
  
“那个，我听到晚上……有点声音，我想你是不是需要什么帮助。”  
  
“啊……”老男人脸上泛起了尴尬的红晕，“哦，真对不起。谢谢你的关照，我没事。我……以后会控制一下自己的。”他不好意思地笑笑。  
  
“没有、没有。我觉得你挺可爱的，实际上。”年轻人挠挠头，“对了，我叫Chuck，在B市念大学。我是来这里参加棒球训练夏令营的。”他友善地伸出手自我介绍到。

老男人也告诉了他自己的名字。

“叫我shin就可以了，他们都是这么叫我的。”他说，“抱歉，用你们的语言很难发音。”  
  
“不，不。”年轻人有些惊讶，严肃地说，“你的名字是你独特的一部分，你没有必要牺牲自己顺应我们的语言。应该是我去学着适应它准确真实的发音才对。”

年轻人很认真地练习了好几遍。老男人的脸又红了。

“辛。”年轻人最终说出了一个陌生又熟悉的字。

那是他的名字。久到他自己都快要忘记的，他真正的名字。

——他听见自己的心跳鼓动的声音。  
  
那来自于体内深处鼓动的庞大轰鸣，如同寒冬之后珀耳塞福涅第一次回到大地之上隆重的奏乐。他的四肢百骸充满了神秘而陌生的力量。那种力量古老而年轻，和那使冻结的河面开裂，让细小的花朵绽放，把新鲜的树汁泵向数百米的高空、泵向每一片新叶的力量是同一种。  
  
“你周五有空晚上来我家吃顿便饭吗？”辛听见自己唐突地问。  
  
“哦，真的吗？那太好了。”年轻人有些紧张地交叉着手指，“你喜欢红酒吗？我会带一点儿来。”

“好。”他说。

“那么周五见了，辛。”

“再见。”

“再见。”

  
——END——  



End file.
